Kami-sama Darling (Taegi)
by MinJimin
Summary: Seorang mahasiswa bernama Min Yoongi terbangun dan terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya tengah diikat oleh orang asing di dalam kamarnya. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang dewa. Lalu, apa hubungannya ia dengan dewa tersebut di masa lalu? Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? It's Taegi! Ps: Its contains mature and smut actions, please be aware!
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Yaoi Jepang berjudul Kami-sama Darling yang dibuat oleh Aiba Kyouko. Aku hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa alur cerita mungkin sedikit berbeda._

 _Selamat membaca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **"** _ **This love**_ _**is a destiny where we are bound by a red string. If I said that, would you believe me?"**_

 _ **Yoongi POV**_

 _'Eh, dimana ini? Ini benar kamarku kan? Ah, bukan! Oh iya! Aku mabuk bersama dengan Jaebum dan Mingyu kemarin. Setelah itu, aku bahkan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Apa seseorang membawaku pulang? Dan apa ini?! Holy shit! Kenapa aku diikat benang merah begini?! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku seinci pun! Tenang Yoongi, tenang. Ini hanya mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi. Siapa suruh kau mabuk kemarin? Aduh, dasar bodoh!'_

 _ **Yoongi POV end**_

"Hei Yoongi _._ Sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura tidur huh?"

Yoongi menengadahkan kepala lamat-lamat. Ia terlonjak ketika melihat sesosok pria tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyeringai. Yoongi membulatkan matanya besar-besar.

"Siapa kau?" Teriaknya lantang. Pria dihadapannya terkekeh senang. Selangkah demi selangkah pria itu menunduk dan mempertemukan kedua hidung mereka. Ia mengarahkan tangannya memegang dagu Yoongi dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kupu-kupu di bibir pria yang lebih kecil.

"Aku?" Ujarnya sambil mejauhkan kepalanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Pria itu kemudian menegakkan badannya dan mengusak surai hitam Yoongi pelan.

"Aku suamimu."

Mata kecil Yoongi melebar penuh, dan sedetik kemudian ia menganga.

"JANGAN BERCANDA BEDEBAH! AKU TANYA SIAPA KAU?!" Dada Yoongi naik turun menandakan ia marah, lancang sekali pria dihadapannya, sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya, sekarang malah mengaku sebagai suaminya.

 _Hell dude_ , dirinya itu pria sejati, masih suka melon, masih suka menusuk daripada ditusuk (walaupun belum pernah menusuk, kan jomblo), bukan suka pisang seperti pria sinting dihadapannya!

"Whoaaa, _chill_ sayang. Jangan marah-marah, nanti bayi kita mengamuk mendengar eommanya marah-marah."

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL EOMMA DAN SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENGANDUNG HAH?!"

Pria itu, Kim Taehyung, tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Ia memegang perutnya dan duduk bersimpuh di depan Yoongi. Sedikit menyeka air matanya yang keluar sebelum dirinya menatap tajam Yoongi.

 _"I'm god."_

Entah mengapa bulu kuduk Yoongi merinding mendengar suara serak dan rendah itu. Seketika nyalinya ciut dihadapkan oleh sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar dan mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Kau, apa?" Ujarnya sangsi. Tidak mungkin ia salah dengar kan? Dan apa katanya tadi? _god_? Dia titisan dewa? Hah, tidak mungkin.

" _I'm god, Yoongi."_

Sejak kecil Yoongi diajarkan oleh almarhum ayah dan ibunya bahwa yang namanya dewa itu tidak ada dalam kehidupan nyata, itu hanya dongeng kuno masa lalu. Dan ia mempercayai itu hingga di umurnya yang ke 23 tahun ini. Sekarang, secara tiba-tiba, ia dihadapkan oleh situasi dimana ada seseorang yang agak 'sinting' mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang dewa. Apakah ini lelucon semata?

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti bercanda, dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

" _Well_.. Terserah kau kalau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku sudah memberitahumu tentang diriku. Dari mana aku tahu namamu? Sudah kubilang, aku ini dewa, Min Yoongi." Ujar Taehyung sambil melepaskan ikatan di badan Yoongi. Ia merengkuh Yoongi dan menghirup bau vanilla yang menguar di ceruk leher si pria manis sambil sesekali mengecup pelan leher putih itu.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Ia mendorong bahu Taehyung pelan dan berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata sang dewa, tapi yang ia dapat adalah sebuah manik mata yang menatapnya teduh penuh cinta. Hati Yoongi menghangat dengan sendirinya, ia pun tak tahu mengapa. Mata itu...

"Aku.. Aku tidak percaya." Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih bersimpuh. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu, dan sebelum tangannya memegang kenop pintu, suara Taehyung menyapa pendengarannya sekali lagi.

 **"Sesuai janjiku dulu, aku, Kim Taehyung, bersumpah akan terus melindungimu mulai dari sekarang,** _ **love**_ **."**

 **TBC!**

Notes:

Haii.. Haii.. Aku kembali teman-teman. Ada yang merindukanku? Kurasa tidak, karena kalian mungkin sudah melupakan aku huhuhuhu. Tapi tidak apa, aku berusaha untuk membuat kalian kembali mengingatku.

Setelah hampir 2.5 tahun aku hiatus, aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi dalam dunia per-ff-an ini. Aku sudah menemukan semangat menulisku kembali berkat seseorang hehehe :)

Maafkan aku karena aku memulai cerita ini dengan tidak elit, aku belum bisa menentukan sendiri judul cerita yang akan aku buat, makanya aku 'mencomot' judul lain. Tapi kupastikan cerita ini akan selesai nantinya, dengan bantuan kalian pastinya.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian suka dan enjoy dengan cerita ini, maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan cerita nya sedikit sekali. Aku masih belajar pelan-pelan.

Terimakasih. Arigatou. Kamsahamida. Xie-Xie. Thank You.

Bandung, 31 Agustus 2018.

-Ugi.


	2. Chapter 2: Jimin?

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Yaoi Jepang berjudul Kami-sama Darling yang dibuat oleh Aiba Kyouko. Aku hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa alur cerita mungkin sedikit berbeda._

 _Selamat membaca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Sesuai janjiku dulu, aku, Kim Taehyung, bersumpah akan terus melindungimu mulai dari sekarang, love."_**

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.."

Yoongi berlari kencang menjauhi rumah tersebut. Sesekali dirinya melihat ke arah belakang untuk memastikan orang asing bernama Kim Taehyung tersebut tidak mengikutinya.

"Dasar manusia gila. _Oh shit_! Gara-gara dia aku terlambat ke kampus. Hueeee eomma!" Mata kecilnya terus-terusan melirik jam tangan yang melingkar apik di tangan kirinya, pukul 8:40! Itu artinya, 10 menit lagi bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi!

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Yoongi terus berlari, sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan berlarinya.

"Yoong!"

Ckittt!

Yoongi berhenti. 'Perasaan ada yang memangilku' batinnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut saat dilihatnya Jimin sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, khas Jimin sekali.

Mulutnya membentuk senyuman lebar kala ia berada di hadapan Yoongi, merangkul pinggang sang sahabat dan membuat keduanya berhadapan.

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jim?" Jimin tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban terbata Yoongi.

"Aku? Tentu saja menemuimu sayang. Hahah- Ouch! Ya Yoong! Kenapa menyikutku?"

Yoongi mencebik. "Salah sendiri mengataiku sayang. Aku ini bukan pacarmu tahu." Tanpa merasa bersalah, ia melepaskan diri secara paksa dari pelukan Jimin. Keningnya menyerngit kala melihat wajah Jimin merah seperti orang mabuk.

"Heh bantet. Mukamu kenapa? Kok merah?"

Secara tak sadar, punggung tangannya refleks menyentuh kening Jimin. Serius, dirinya khawatir melihat Jimin begini. Setahunya, Jimin itu paling tidak bisa minum alkohol. Buat apa minum alkohol untuk mabuk kalau mencium bau ketiak Jungkook saja ia mabuk sampai muntah?

Jimin diam saja, tak bereaksi apa-apa. Matanya masih memandang wajah Yoongi yang menampilkan raut khawatir.

"Tet! Kok diam saja? Kau sakit? Kalau sakit sebaikny- AH!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin mencengkram kedua tangan Yoongi dan mendorongnya ke dinding dengan Jimin yang mengukungnya erat, sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya. Bahkan dada dan hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

Kaki Jimin pun tak tinggal diam, ia menempatkannya di antara kaki Yoongi dan sedikit menekan bagian selatan Yoongi sehingga pria manis itu tidak bisa kabur begitu saja.

"Aku ini apa bagimu?" Suara Jimin melirih. Yoongi terhenyak, entah mengapa bibirnya kelu untuk menjawab. Ia memilih diam saat dirasa aura Jimin semakin mendominasinya.

"Jawab aku Yoong." Tanya sekali lagi.

"Kau.. Apa maksudmu Jim? Tentu saja kau sahabatku. Memang apa lagi? Hahaha." Air muka Jimin berubah keruh. "Sahabat ya?"

"Ya, kau sahabatku yang paling berharga Jim." Ujar Yoongi dengan _gummy smile_ nya yang menggemaskan. Entah mengapa senyum Yoongi yang cantik itu mengundang nafsu Jimin untuk membawa pria manis itu ke ranjangnya dan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'.

"Begitu? Apa sahabat boleh melakukan ini?" Satu tangan Jimin membingkai wajah Yoongi dan tangan yang satu lagi menuju bagian belakang Yoongi lalu meremasnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sayu Yoongi dan memiringkan kepalanya serta memajukan bibirnya berusaha mencium Yoongi.

"Ahhhh.. Jwimmhhhh!"

Saat kedua bibir tersebut hampir bersatu, pelukan mereka terlepas begitu saja karena Yoongi tertarik ke arah samping dengan banyak benang merah tak kasat mata yang terikat di kedua pergelangan tangan dan pinggangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kim Taehyung?!" Bola mata Yoongi hampir saja keluar ketika ia melihat siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

"Hai sayang. Kita bertemu lagi rupanya."

Taehyung mengarahkan tangan Yoongi yang masih terbalut benang merah untuk melingkar di pinggangnya sementara dirinya memeluk pria manis itu dari samping, sambil matanya melirik sinis Jimin yang ada di hadapannya. (Jadi di sini Taehyung bisa mengeluarkan benang merah yang tidak terlihat dan mengendalikan sesuatu yang dililit olehnya, semacam kalau main boneka _marionette_ itu loh)

"Berani-beraninya. Kau. Menyentuh. Milikku."

Jimin bergidik mendengar suara serak dan berat milik pria yang sekarang sedang memeluk Yoongi. Nyalinya ciut seketika kala pandangannya bertemu dengan manik biru milik Taehyung.

"Si.. Siapa kau? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Yoongi? Yoon, kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya.. Pacar?" Tanya Jimin sangsi. Matanya masih tidak bisa beralih dari Yoongi yang kini sedang menggeliatkan badannya berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Dia bukan pacarku/Dia calon istriku."

Jawaban yang bertolak belakang tersebut terlontar secara bersamaan. Lalu Taehyung mencium pucuk kepala Yoongi sekilas sebelum melepaskan Yoongi dan diam-diam menarik benang-benang merah tersebut kembali ke dalam tangannya.

Yoongi mendengus sementara Jimin menganga tidak percaya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, dia hanya orang gila yang membawaku pulang kemarin saat aku mabuk."

Jimin menganga untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia menujuk Taehyung dengan jari tengahnya. "Dasar brengsek mesum! Kau apakah Yoongiku!" Teriaknya emosi.

Taehyung menyeringai jahil. Ia melirik Yoongi sebentar, "Aku hanya mencicipi tubuhnya sedikit kok. Tenang saja, lubangnya masih suci, dan itu punyaku _by the way_. Ada saatnya aku mencicipi seluruh tubuhnya saat kami menikah nanti. Eh tapi, aku rasa aku tidak keberatan kalau harus mencicipinya sekarang."

Blush!

Muka Yoongi merah padam, bahkan telinganya pun ikut merah. Ia memukul Taehyung sekuat tenaga. "Jaga omonganmu Kim sialan Taehyung! Aku tidak akan pernah mau dijamah olehmu sekalipun kita menikah nanti!" Oww.. Sepertinya ada yang keceplosan disini.

Taehyung menyeringai kembali. "Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?" Tersadar dengan perkataannya tadi, Yoongi menepuk mulutnya pelan. "Dasar mulut bodoh." Ringisnya pelan.

"Dalam mimpimu sialan! Ah, aku terlambat!"

Taehyung terbahak kencang. Dilihatnya Yoongi berlari menjauh dengan muka merah padam, menyisakan dirinya dan 1 pria bantet yang kini memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Brengsek. Mesum. Bedebah gila. Penjahat kelamin." Racauan dan makian keluar dari mulut Jimin. Berani sekali pria tinggi di hadapannya menggoda calon pacarnya. Sekali lagi, calon pacarnya!

"Ucapkan itu pada dirimu sendiri yang hampir saja mencium calon istriku dan meraba-raba pantatnya. Kau pikir aku tidak lihat? Tidak punya kaca di rumah hah? Apa sebegitu miskinnya sampai kau tidak bisa membeli kaca? Kalau begitu, akan kubelikan." Ujar Taehyung sengit. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak sebelum sebuah bogem mentah mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, bajingan." Jimin menggeram marah.

Taehyung meludah. Ia melihat ke arah Jimin dan memasang senyum mengejeknya.

"Memang, urusan kita belum selesai. Tapi, aku punya urusan yang lebih penting, yaitu menjaga Yoongi dan memastikannya bahagia, itu lebih penting daripada aku harus berurusan denganmu. Jaga jarak dengannya, atau kau habis ditanganku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Taehyung berlalu dan meninggalkan Jimin sendiri dengan tangan yang terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya.

"Bajingan."

 **TBC!**

Notes:

Hai.. Aku kembali!

Kalau masih ada yang tidak mengerti, biar aku jelaskan. Jadi, disini itu Taehyung adalah _god_ , atau dewa. Taehyung aslinya ga terlihat, hanya Yoongi yang bisa ngeliat (dalam mitos, kalau god ketemu sama jodohnya, jodohnya itu bisa ngeliat dia), dan dia juga bisa memperlihatkan dirinya kalau ada kejadian genting atau kalau terpaksa untuk melindungi Yoongi. Trus dia juga bisa ngeluarin benang merah yang ga keliatan untuk, yah kalian tau lah, untuk menjerat Yoongi. Hahahhaha.

Oh ya, sebenernya Taehyung itu ga makan dan ga minum layaknya orang normal, tapi di sini kubuat dia bisa makan dan minum walaupun hanya sedikit. Biar ga terlalu aneh gitu loh. Trus pakaian nya itu ga ganti-ganti, _hanbok_ aja terus. Sejujurnya, tadinya aku mau buat dia ga pake baju. Tapi agak sedikit melanggar kode etik ya.. wkwkw

Oke, segitu dulu aja penjelasannya. Karena menurutku ini cukup. Bagi yang merasa belum mengerti atau 'aku masih bingung nih', _feel free_ untuk menanyakannya di kolom komentar ataupun lewat DM. Pasti akan aku balas, janji.

Semoga kalian suka dan enjoy dengan cerita ini. Maaf kalau banyak _harsh words_ dan _mature content_ yang tidak berkenan di hati. (berasa pidato)

Terimakasih. Arigatou. Kamsahamida. Xie-Xie. Thank You.

Bandung, 6 September 2018.

-Ugi.


	3. Chapter 3: Aku ini laki!

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Yaoi Jepang berjudul Kami-sama Darling yang dibuat oleh Aiba Kyouko. Aku hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa alur cerita mungkin sedikit berbeda.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

 **'Semenjak orang asing itu datang, kejadian-kejadian aneh selalu bermunculan. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?'**

"Ah Yoongi!"

Sebuah panggilan dari arah belakang mengintrupsi langkah kaki Yoongi yang akan memasuki kelas. Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ketika melihat sang pemanggil.

'Cantik'

"Hai Lisa." Sapa Yoongi. Ia melirikkan matanya ke samping yang langsung bertemu pandang dengan orang di sebelah Lisa.

"Hai juga Rose." Sapanya kembali. Yoongi sedikit tertawa dalam hati kala ia melihat Rose sedikit bersemu karenanya. Oh, apakah ini tandanya ia akan punya pacar? Thanks to Kami-sama!

"Hai juga Yoon. Eh, tentang group date yang kita bicarakan di email.. Um..."

"Kenapa? Lisa sudah pilih tempatnya?"

"Um.. Aku.." Lisa mendadak gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup man, ini Yoongi loh, Yoongi! Pria cantik dengan gummy smilenya yang memikat hati para pria dan wanita. Yahh,, walaupun tidak populer seperti Jimin dan Namjoon sih, tapi tetap saja dirinya kan pria.

"Kalau kau ingin ikut, berkencan denganku saja Yoon!" Tiba-tiba Rose sudah berdiri di hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi melebarkan matanya kaget, begitu juga Lisa yang hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya.

"Heh enak saja! Rose, bisakah kau cari yang lain dan jangan mengambil Yoongiku?!" Mata Lisa berkilat marah dan memandang Rose sengit.

Sementara Rose juga tak mau kalah, ia balik memandang Lisa dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Makanya gerak cepat, siput Thailand."

"Kau mau mati ya?!"

"Aku maunya Yoongi! Wleee"

"Heh dia itu punyaku. PUNYAKU. Kau sama BamBam saja sana!"

"Tidak mauuuuuuu! Aku alergi dengannya! Iyuhhh.. Huhuhu Yoongi!"

Sementara Yoongi yang diperebutkan hanya menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, malu total karena mereka bertiga menjadi bahan tontonan orang.

'Sampai sekarang aku belum dapat pacar! Huhuhu eomma, bagaimana ini. Aku tidak mau jadi perjaka tua!'Mana gadis-gadis ini seperti singa kelaparan! Aku belum siap disantap oleh mereka di ranjang! Hihhh.'

"Yoon! Yoongi! Kau dengar aku?" Yoongi tersentak. Dengan cepat ia menengadahkan wajahnya. Belum sempat ia membalas, sebuah tarikan kuat ia rasakan pada pinggangnya.

'Heol, benang ini lagi.'

"Yoongi! Siapa diantara kami yang akan kamu pilih?!"

"Aku saja Yoon! Aku!"

"Jangan pilih dia Yoongi! Aku saja!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Diam siput Thailand! Yoongi milikku!"

"Dia punyaku, mawar busuk!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil mawar busuk hah?! Dasar siput!"

"Kau mawar busuk! Wleee, bau ketek! Hihhh!"

Sementara itu, Yoongi berusaha melepas benang merah yang melilit pinggangnya. Sesudah terlepas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan seketika terlonjak ketika menemukan Taehyung sedang berdiam di pojokkan sambil menatapnya.

'Hiyaaaa! Dia lagi! Aku takut! Eomma!'

"Yoongi! Jangan lari! Ya! Yoongi!"

Teriakkan Rose dan juga Lisa tak Yoongi hiraukan. Dirinya terus berlari keluar kampus hingga kaki-kaki kecilnya membawanya pulang ke rumah. Dirinya tak habis pikir, sebegitu inginnya kah mereka berdua berkencan dengannya?

.

.

.

"Hahh... Hahh.. Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Sial, gara-gara mereka aku harus skip kelas. Dan apa-apaan benang merah itu tadi, Taehyung ada di sana? Dia mengikutiku ya?"

Yoongi melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya asal ke halaman. Ia lalu merogoh kantung celananya, niatnya ingin membuka pintu rumah, tetapi kemudian Yoongi menyerngit ketika dirasanya pintu tersebut tidak terkunci.

"Kenapa ini tidak dikunci? Apa ada orang di dalam? Sharon Ahjumma?"

Yoongi mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia menyalakan saklar lampu dan melihat ke sekililing. Aman.. tetapi tidak ada tanggapan dari ahjumma tukang bersih-bersih iiu. Lalu, siapa yang ada di dalam? Mungkinkah pencuri?

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, kucing kecil." Tiba-tiba suara berat menyapa indra pendengaran Yoongi. Yoongi membalikkan badannya cepat dan terkejut ketika menemukan Taehyung sudah berada di belakangnya, lengkap dengan smirk maut andalannya.

"K..Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?! Uwahhhhh.. Kau melayang?!"

"Rumahmu? Ini rumah kita, sayang. Oh, tentu saja aku melayang, aku kan dewa, bisa apa saja." Ujar Taehyung bangga. Yoongi mendecih kesal, ia menaruh tas nya ke meja dan terduduk malas di kasur lipatnya.

"Daripada mirip dewa, kau lebih mirip setan, Taehyung-ssi." Yoongi tergelak dalam tawanya. Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Taehyung. Apa kata Yoongi tadi? Tampan begini dikata mirip setan? Mirip Kim Woo Bin sih iya.

Secepat kilat, Taehyung mendorong Yoongi yang masih tertawa dan menindih Yoongi di bawahnya. Kemudian Ia menyatukan kedua tangan Yoongi ke atas kepala dengan benang merah miliknya.

"Gyahhh! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"..."

"Taehyung brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau diam dan dengarkan aku." Taehyung bangkit dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Atmosfer ruangan seketika berubah menjadi mencekam. Yoongi diam dan memandang Taehyung lamat-lamat. Dengan berat hati Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya.. Iya.. Aku diam. Tapi lepaskan benang ini dulu, juseyoo."

Taehyung menggeleng, "pertama, mari kubantu kau duduk dulu." Tanpa menyentuh Yoongi, Yoongi terduduk dengan sendirinya dengan tangan yang masih berdiam di atas kepala. Ia terkejut dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia terkejut hari ini atas perilaku manusia ajaib di hadapannya.

"Ka..Ka..Kau.." Yoongi terbata.

'Sebenarnya kau ini siapa Taehyung-ah?'

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Wajah Taehyung berubah sendu. Yoongi terperanjat.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kau tidak mengenalku', Taehyung-ssi? Kita baru saja bertemu dan... Dan kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Yoongi melirih di akhir kalimatnya. Ia tercekat melihat wajah Taehyung yang semakin muram.

'Tapi sepertinya Taehyung mengenalku, but, how? We haven't meet, for god's sake.'

"Ingat baik-baik Yoongi! Aku tahu kau pasti ingat padaku!"

Taehyung melompat dan bersujud ke depan Yoongi dan berteriak di hadapan pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau! Demi dewa, Taehyung! Kita baru sekali ini bertemu!" Balas Yoongi sambil teriak pula. Taehyung memegang bahu Yoongi dan menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Ingat-ingat lagi bodoh! Jangan menyerah terlalu cepat! Ini bahkan baru 10 tahun yang lalu, Yoongi!"

"Aku tidak bodoh Taehyung! Aku memang tidak ingat! I still don't get it!"

"Itu mudah! Geezz, anak muda jaman sekarang! KAU HANYA PERLU MENGINGATNYA YOONGI!"

"Aku tidak tahu orang yang aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu Taehyung! Berhenti memaksaku! Hiks... Aku.. hikss. Aku tidak tahu, huhuhuhu. Jangan hiks membentakku. Huhuhuhu."

"Aku mengerti.. Maafkan aku. Jangan menangis lagi, hatiku sakit." Taehyung menyeka air mata di wajah Yoongi yang masih sesegukkan.

"Hikss. Ja.. hat. Hikss. Taehyung jahat. Huhuhu."

"Jangan menangis, Yoongi. Maaf. Maaf. Cup cup cup.. Sudah ya, jangan nangis lagi."

Tak lama tangisan Yoongi berhenti. Setelah dirasa pemuda manis itu sudah tenang, Taehyung melepaskan ikatan benang merah miliknya dan mengusap kepala Yoongi pelan.

'Eh, kemana benangnya?'

"Umm Tae.." Ujar Yoongi serak

"Ya?" Taehyung tersenyum simpul dan kembali bangkit. Diliriknya Yoongi yang masih memandang dirinya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau terlihat tertekan, ada apa? Apa yang aku lakukan kemarin sampai membuatmu jadi seperti ini? Maafkan aku."

"Hmm.. Tentang itu.. Kemarin kau mabuk dan berdoa di kuil..."

"Hah? Berdoa?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Ah.. Aku ingat. Kemarin aku sedang mabuk bersama Jaebum dan Mingyu..**_

 _ **"Hey hik Yoongi, kau hik masih belum dapat pacar hah? Hahahahha, hik dasar jomblo! Hik!"**_

 _ **Mingyu sialan.**_

 _ **"Jika aku bisa dapat satu, aku pasti sudah pacaran bedebah."**_

 _ **"Kau harus cepat dapat pacar dan nikah Yoon! Hik.. Jangan sampai nanti kau jadi perawan tua. Hahhahahaha." Kali ini si Jaebum bau sampah yang berbicara. Awas saja nanti, aku potong burung kalian berdua!**_

 _ **"Jaebum hik bego. Yoongi kan hik pria. Masa jadinya perawan? Hahahahha."**_

 _ **"Aku lupa hik. Yoongi kan cantik, makanya belum dapat pacar dan jadi perawan tua hahahahha."**_

 _ **Aku yang masih setengah mabuk hanya memandang datar mereka berdua yang kini berjoget ria di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Dasar sinting, bukan temanku!**_

 _ **"Aku mau pulang!"**_

 _ **"Dadah cantik! Hahaahhah!"**_

 _ **"Sial! Sial! Sial!"**_

 _ **Aku berjalan sempoyongan dengan berpegangan ke dinding. Pusing sekali rasanya. Sial, harusnya aku tidak mabuk hari ini. Mingyu dan Jaebum sialan. Aku kutuk kalian berdua.**_

 _ **"Haruskah aku berdoa agar dapat pacar? Hngggg, ah ada kuil."**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Ya, dan kau berteriak, menyumpahi aku agar dapat pacar, memaki-maki aku karena kau belum juga dapat pacar. Huh, mendengarnya saja aku sudah tidak kuat." Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dirinya yang saat itu sedang tidur nyenyak terbangun dan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya karena teriakan Yoongi di kuil. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau berdoa, khusyuk sekali, agar kau menjadi populer, dan agar banyak gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu. Aku kasihan padamu, jadi aku kabulkan."

"Jadi tadi pagi..."

"Ya.. Perihal Lisa dan Rose yang mengejarmu, itu perbuatanku. Seperti yang kau inginkan, aku mengabulkannya."

"Ba.. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku yang berdoa hah? Kau menguntitku?!"

"Hhhh. Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Yoongi. Aku, Kim Taehyung, adalah seorang dewa di yang tinggal di kota khusus dewa. Apa kau masih tidak percaya?"

Yoongi menganga. Manusia ajaib di depannya ini beneran dewa ya?

"Well.." Lanjut Taehyung. "It's fine. Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu dan kau juga sudah merasakan efeknya kan? Fufufufu." Taehyung mengeluarkan benang merah miliknya lewat telunjuk dan memainkannya.

"Woahhh woahhhh. Benda itu ternyata keluar dari tanganmu?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan rasa penasaran yang besar. Benang itu, benang itu kan yang selalu melilitnya?!

"Ini disebut 'red string'. Siapapun dewa yang sudah punya benang ini, akan menemukan pasangan hidupnya dan menjadi terikat selamanya dengannya. Jika pasangan hidup kami menginginkan sesuatu, maka kami juga akan turut menginginkan itu. Dan apapun yang pasangan hidup kami rasakan baik itu sakit atau senang, akan kami rasakan juga, bahkan lebih parah." Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

'Benang itu.. Seperti yang ada di komik romansa yang sering aku baca.. Normalnya, benang merah ini akan keluar jika dewa sudah bertemu pasangan hidupnya. Apa itu artinya..'

"Aku sudah menunggu 10 tahun untuk ini Yoongi. Sekarang giliranmu untuk mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Per.. Permintaan apa?!"

"Ayo jadi pengantinku!"

 **TBC!**

Notes:

Haloooooo, aku kembali akhirnya.. Hahhahaha..

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama sekaliii, 3 bulan lebih ya? Maaaffffff bangettt aku sibuk ujian dan bekerja. Tapi kemarin ujianku sudah beres dan kerjaanku juga sudah beres total sampai akhir bulan nanti.. Hehehe. Jadi aku up sekarang sebagai permintaan maafku..

Sebagai gantinya, chapter ini aku buat panjang lohh.. 1600 kata lebih, wawww rekor ya..

Aku tidak akan panjang lebar, semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya..

Jangan lupa vote dan komen, karena aku selalu menunggu itu semua

Terimakasih. Arigatou. Kamsahamida. Xie-Xie. Thank You.

Bandung, 17 Januari 2019

-Ugi.


End file.
